


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biracial Character, Dogs, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his dog take off across the park, Scott can practically hear Stiles laughing at him.</p><p>“You’re a dog walker and you can’t even keep a leash on your dog,” he would say, falling over himself with laughter. But, Scott thinks as he continues to stare down at the leash in his hand, with the bright orange collar on the end that should also have his dog on it, it’s not his fault he adopted the canine version of Houdini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quick while drinking hot chocolate, so unbeta'd. sorry.

Watching his dog take off across the park, Scott can practically hear Stiles laughing at him.

“You’re a dog walker and you can’t even keep a leash on your dog,” he would say, falling over himself with laughter. But, Scott thinks as he continues to stare down at the leash in his hand, with the bright orange collar on the end that should also have his dog on it, it’s not his fault he adopted the canine version of Houdini. 

He’s drawn from his thoughts when his dog starts baying her head off like the little punk Scott has come to realize she is.

“I’m sorry!” Scott calls as he takes off across the park after her, the words taking on a slightly frightened note when he finally takes notice of who she’s barking at. 

Scott can not make out the man’s features from this far, but he looks bigs. Big and kind of grumpy. He also happens to have a child standing beside him, and Scott doesn’t think a guy that big would have any issues drop kicking a Beagle if she got too close to his daughter. 

“Magic,” Scott yells, even as he’s still running. “Drop!”

He doesn’t know why he says it.

They’ve been working on her obedience all morning, and clearly they have not made much progress, but for whatever reason Magic stops, turning to look at him before slowly lying on the ground.

“Oh, my God. Good girl. Stay, stay, stay,” Scott mutters as he approaches her. He can feel the man’s eyes on him as he gently grabs Magic by the scruff so he can get her collar back on, tightening it just a little bit. 

“Daddy, is the doggy in trouble?” Scott can hear the little girl ask and he looks up to watch as she comes from behind the man. She must be about five or six, with dark curls that are currently pulled up into a high ponytail, brown skin, and wide eyes that won’t stay away from Magic. She also looks like she’s about two seconds away from running over herself and Scott feels relief rush over him. As long as she’s not afraid, he can walk away looking like a little less of an ass.

“C’mon, Magic,” Scott sighs, snapping his fingers until she looks up from the spot on the ground she’s sniffing at before walking over to the pair.

This close, he can see that the man is not only capable of drop kicking him across the park, but he’d also look insanely hot doing it. Because he looks insanely hot right now, even with a five year old reaching out to grasp his hand when he offers it.

“I am so sorry. We were training, and I didn’t see you guys. The park is normally empty now, but she loves kids. A lot. Clearly,” Scott adds feebly, looking down at Magic, whose small body is practically vibrating with excitement. 

When he looks back up, the man’s expression has softened somewhat. Now he just looks like he’s mildly annoyed by Scott’s presence.

“It’s fine. Just keep her on a leash from now on. It’s spring break,” the man says. “The park will be full of kids for the next two weeks.”

“Oh,” Scott says. “Well, that’s good to know.”

He’s spared from an impending awkward silence by the girl tugging on her father’s hand.

“Daddy,” she whines until he looks down at her. “Can I pet the puppy? Please?”

“You know the rules, Lia,” the man says and the little girl nods to herself before letting go of his hand and boldly crossing the last few steps separating her from Scott.

“Hello. Can I pet your dog? I won’t yell or be mean. Daddy showed me how to be nice to animals,” Lia says solemnly and Scott can’t help but smile at her.

He kneels down on the ground, holding on to Magic just in case she tries to jump. “Of course you can pet her. Thank you for asking so nicely.”

“You’re welcome,” Lia says, reaching out to pet Magic on the top of the head.

“Let her sniff,” her father says from behind them.

“Whoops. Sorry,” Lia says, but she doesn’t look up at either of them. She’s entirely focused on petting Magic, who is in turn busy trying to cover her entire arm in kisses. “She’s so cute. What’s her name?”

“Magic,” Scott says and her father snorts. Scott looks up, smiles a little. “I bet you can tell why she got that name.”

“Not that hard to guess,” the man says.

“I like her,” Lia laughs when Magic manages to give her a kiss across the cheek. “Can I have her?”

“Lia! That’s not a polite question,” her father admonishes, reaching forward to grab her hand and bring her back to his side. “I’m sorry. She just really likes dogs, but we can’t have any in our apartment right now,” he adds.

“It’s okay,” Scott says, standing back up again. “Really. It’s just nice to not have a kid that screams in Magic’s face. You’re really good with dogs,” he adds, looking back at Lia and she smiles wide.

“I want to be a vet when I grow up,” she tells him.

“Really? Well, isn’t that cool. I’m going to school to be a vet,” Scott says and her eyes widen before she gasps and turns to her dad.

“He’s gonna be a vet!”

“I heard,” he replies, smiling a little. 

“Can we stay and play with Magic?” Lia adds and her father shakes his head at that.

“No, honey. We have to go to the doctor’s soon, remember?”

Children, Scott thinks, are frightening with how quickly they can change emotions, and that is proved while he watches Lia transform from bubbly and smiling to looking like she’s going to cry. 

“But I don’t want to go! I’ll never see them again!”

“If you come back tomorrow, we’ll be here,” Scott says before he can stop himself, because he doesn’t like to see little kids cry, and besides. It’s not a lie. He realizes after he’s said it that he probably should’ve cleared it with her dad, but when he looks back her dad is looking at him carefully, but not with disapproval. 

“You hear that, Lia? If you’re good at the doctor’s, we’ll come back tomorrow, and you can see Magic tomorrow.”

“Really? Yay!” Lia squeals, running forward to wrap herself around Scott’s leg. “Thank you! I’ll see you next day, okay?” 

“Lia, don’t hug strangers,” her father says, in a tone of voice that suggests he’s probably had to remind her of this before. 

When Lia finally lets go and starts taking off in the direction of the parking lot, her father watches her for a moment before turning back to Scott.

“Sorry. We just moved here, so she’s excited whenever she meets a new potential friend,” he says. 

“You don’t have to apologize. And I wasn’t lying when I told her that Magic will be here tomorrow. And me, too, by default, but I’m not as exciting,” Scott adds with an awkward laugh. 

The other man chuckles a little too, and it throws Scott so much that he almost misses when the man says, “Well, it was nice to meet you…”

“Scott. My name’s Scott.”

“Scott,” he repeats, before smiling. “I’m Derek. We’ll see you both tomorrow morning.”

“Right. Yes. We are looking forward to it.”

Derek nods, turning away to follow his daughter before pausing and looking back at Scott. “Don’t eat lunch before. Lia and I usually go out after.”

With that said, he turns and jogs to catch up with Lia, who is waiting for him by a tree.

When Scott is sure they’re both out of hearing distance, he drops down on his knees. “Magic,” he says, pulling a handful of treats from his pocket. Magic looks up from the ground, eyeing his hand. When he offers it to her, she doesn’t waste a second in eating all the treats, licking up the crumbs while Scott rubs behind her ears. “You just got me a date,” he says. “Your disobedience just get me a date. I am never training you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone cares, lia is short for talia. and lia herself is biracial. i personally see her as black/white, but it doesn't actually matter to me if you want to characterize her as having a different mix.
> 
> my tumblr is sourskitles


End file.
